Many telephone subscribers have a personal computer on their desk and frequently the personal computer is logged in to the same telephone line that would normally be used by the telephone. This is for use of the computer on the Internet. Frequently, incoming telephone calls receive a busy signal because the computer is logged on to the Internet. Thus there are many lost calls. Many individuals and small businesses are searching for ways to simplify and control their telecommunications systems. Many of them are reluctant to acquire additional telephone lines at current prices.
Most telecommunications systems today have limited intelligence. It is estimated that 75% of business calls end in voice mail, an often unsatisfactory conclusion. Calls not completed may result in irritated customers and lost sales. The present invention addresses this waste of human and business resources by using the Internet and Internet telephony to deliver control of a customers telecommunication for the individual or small business.